


Fruit

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Atobe just loves stepping out of line. With and without intent.





	Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-09-14 09:31pm to 09:47pm  
Inspiration: Uta no Prince-sama Live - My Strawberry!

_Don't look. Just don't look._

Tezuka was sure this would kill him. Slowly and with a lot of pain involved.

Atobe was eating fruit. Chocolate covered fruit. And slowly. So fucking slowly! That pink tongue darting out at every opportunity making Tezuka want to do anything but stay in close proximity, lest he do something he would regret.

''You sure you don't want any?''

''Yes, thank you.''

His voice was still steady, somewhat.

_And here we go again._

This time Atobe had decided that a strawberry was not enough and opted for a banana, letting his mouth glide down its length, and Tezuka felt his knees wanting to give out.

This was torture.

Pure, animalistic torture. 

Hearing Atobe groan was the last straw and Tezuka prayed to have enough energy left to at least reach the house and - if possible - the next bathroom, but then Atobe's eyes focused on a very different body part than Tezuka's face and all hope vanished.

''Ore-sama believes there's a problem he could give you a hand with.''

Damn Atobe for playing word-games at this moment as well. As if the food hadn't been enough.

Before Tezuka had a chance to leave Atobe was already on his feet, stalking him like a predator its prey and Tezuka found himself unable to move.

''Ore-sama knows how to make it good. Real good.''

Tezuka tried taking a breath which ended on a gasp when Atobe grabbed him.

''Shall we go back inside?''

Tezuka moaned, unable to answer, but Atobe was already guiding him back towards the shadier areas of the terrace anyway.

When they reached the entrance to the very first bedroom Tezuka went more than willingly for the bed, losing the few pieces of clothing that had made it back inside on the way. 

Atobe smiled.

''You really want this bad, don't you Kunimitsu?''

Without answering Tezuka pulled the other boy on top of him, enjoying both their groans when their cocks finally aligned.

''Next time you want fruit, you'll have them indoors. And if I have to endure watching once again, you better be completely naked. And now put that mouth of yours to better use before I forget all of my manners.''

Atobe chuckled but obeyed.

It was so much fun to rile his boyfriend up. 

He so needed to do that again.


End file.
